Today many mirrors or virtual mirrors (e.g. the Barbie digital makeover children's toy) have light sources provided near the edges of the mirror. There are also many mirrors that have an integrated lighting system. For example, light sources are provided behind a half-translucent mirror, and in operation they emit light through the half-translucent mirror directed a user in front of the mirror. In particular, it is useful to integrate a lighting system in a vanity mirror that is being used by users to do their makeup, to do their hair or to shave. The use case of such vanity mirror requires that the face of the user is well-illuminated. However, while doing their makeup or while shaving, the user quite often comes relatively close to the vanity mirror and then the user may experience glare. Glare is a sensation when one is not able to see well because of a high amount of bright light that falls into the eyes. Glare is not only a disability to see well, it is also a discomfort that is being experienced by the user when a high amount of bright light is received from one or more light sources.
WO2011158143A1 discloses a display and lighting arrangement comprising a display unit, a sensor system, a control unit and a lighting system, wherein the sensor system is configured to sense a person in a predetermined area and to generate a corresponding sensor system signal. The lighting system comprises a first light source configured to provide front face light to the person and a second light source configured to provide top light to the person in the redetermined area. The control unit is configured to derive a person feature from the sensor system signal and to control, based on the person feature, the light of the first light source and the light of the second light source.
EP2515526A2 discloses An electronic display includes an image capture and analysis feature. The display may be configured to detect a user parameter of a user positioned before the display. The device can analyze the image and dynamically adjust fonts and/or user preference settings, and/or provide ergonomic analysis. A mobile video-conferencing device includes a camera built into the device housing and configured to capture, detect and recognize images of a user who is viewing the display. An infrared (IR) light source and IR sensitive image sensor may be used to capture images of the user under low-light, no light or uneven light conditions to enhance and transmit to a remote video conference participant an image of the user's face.
US20140160019A1 discloses a method for enhancing user interaction with mobile electronic devices is presented. The method includes determining screen orientation on the device by first detecting the presence of a user using data captured by a camera of the portable electronic device. The method further includes searching the data from the camera for a plurality of physical characteristics of the user if a user is detected. The method also includes determining a facial orientation of the user based on information regarding at least one physical characteristic of the user determined from the data. Finally, the method includes setting a screen orientation of a display device of the portable electronic device based on the determined facial orientation of the user.
Japanese patent application JP2008018058 discloses a mirror device that can illuminate a face in front of the mirror at a sufficient level while, at the same time, preventing the user from experiencing glare. A sensor measures a distance between the mirror and the user in front of the mirror. A control section uses the measured distance for turning on or off the rows of light emitting panels provided near a circumference of the mirror. Although the light emission is controlled on the basis of a distance between the mirror and the user in front of the mirror, there are still situations in which the user experiences the glare.